Jinchuriki of Peace
by kotei no seiryuu
Summary: This will be an alternate version of Jinchuriki of apocalypse, instead of Naruto meeting Acnologia, he meets the Dragon King, leading the world to a peace through the years to come. good later evil, powerful and smart Naruto. Dark Kyuubi until later becomes Gray. Naruto x Lucy, may change the pairing to Naruto X Edo Erza or Naruto x Cana UP FOR ADOPTION


**I do not own Naruto and Fairytail all rights go the Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima. I just own the Story.**

**Hey everyone as I promised I would be making a new story aside from my story 'Jinchurriki of the Apocalypse' This will be a counter form of the story that we all know of Naruto who was raised by the great dragon of the Apocalypse that you all know well as Acnologia. Well in this story it will be quite different, it will play through as Naruto being a dragon slayer as well, but instead of the powerful black dragon from the book of Zeref, it will be the dragon king himself who will be Naruto's Father.**

**I know what some of you are thinking, why the hell would you let him be raised by the dragon king when the fact is that we don't know what the dragon looks like. Well I had this story up in my mind for awhile and after reading the last chapter online and seeing the last page showing the dragon (supposedly the dragon king) fighting a mage (wouldn't know who he was). I had the aspect of the dragon king being the opposite of Acnologia in my story. Instead of being the dragon of darkness and the being of the apocalypse, he will be the dragon of light and salvation. Both one in the same, but complete opposites in power, titles, and personalities. It is a smart aspect of character, I have an idea on where to lead both stories.**

**So hopefully you guys will like this story, otherwise I will just delete this story or give it to someone who will give this story a better lead. Though I do know where I want to go with both stories.**

**One more thing, I will not give up on my Jinchurriki of the Apocalypse Story, I'm on a slight lazy/writer block moment with it, but I'm almost done with the new chapter, after that chapter I will get back into gear with the next chapter cause it will be that damn good in my opinion.**

**Chapter One: Jinchuriki of peace**

It was a dark night for the village of Konoha in which chaos spurred through the area, destruction upon the village came through as the nightmare began in which was known well as October tenth, the night in which _Kyuubi, _the nine tailed demon fox had been released upon the shinobi village of Konohagakure no Sato. The power the beast had radiated off its body was foul, immense, but truly a force filled with pure evil. It was well said that a swing from one of its swaying nine tails could cause massive land tsunamis, cause giant earthquakes among the earth, and could send hundreds of shinobi to their own deaths. This beast was the nightmare of the world in the elemental nations,. It was the strongest Biju, the most powerful of the tailed beast.

The Biju of this land are said to be monsters of pure energy, otherwise known as **Chakura no Bakemono. **The number of tails that they had from one being the weakest and nine being the strongest showed them their strength. These creatures by the terms were given the names by their appearance and of the number of tails they possessed. Simply by order the creatures went by in order.

**Ichibi no Shukaku**

**Nibi no Nekomata**

**Sanbi no Kyodaina Kame**

**Yonbi no Saru**

**Gobi no Umiiruka**

**Rokubi no Namekuji**

**Nanabi no Kabutomushi**

**Hachibi no Ushi-Oni**

**Kyuubi no Yoko**

These were used as weapons, believed by human kind to be nothing more than mindless beast, even though they were highly intelligent, calculating, very conscious of several things. They could not be killed for they were the balancing energies of the land, however they could be sealed. They, as a whole were hunted down and sealed by shinobi, of each nation in the lands, to infuse them inside humans. These humans, once having a beast sealed inside them, could posses the Biju's power, gaining amazing stamina, and strength. Though at the price that became like a curse, being ostracized by their fellow man and woman, being isolated, abused, even hated. They too learned what it mean to bear the pain of hatred like the tailed beast had received from humans. Those who housed any of the beast inside them held this title until their death, there were simply known as **Jinchuriki**.

Kyuubi stood upon his hind legs in rage as it felt something that held him captive release on him. Once figuring out where he was, he seemed more aggravated then before, being controlled by one person was annoying, having the high probability to being sealed once more gave him an undying fury. He would destroy anyone who would get the opportunity of sealing him before they had the chance.

Only one man took forth the challenge of the released beast, He was about five - eleven to a near six feet in height, with spiky blonde hair, and sea blue eyes. He wore a shinobi flack vest under a white trench coat with red flames at the tips of the coat with writing on the back and possessed a blue headband with the symbol of a leaf on his head. He was Minato Namikaze, Kiroii Senko, and Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure.

Just moments ago he was fighting the masked man whom had released the Kyuubi into the village that Minato had loved and protected so much. It was also the masked man who had threatened the life of his child in order to release the Kyuubi housed within his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. After a difficult fight of facing the man with techniques that nearly surpassed his own, Minato had gotten full control over the beast and allowed the wounded male to escape. Now he was seeing the beast up close, with no fear in his heart, but the knack for action to protect his home and stop this beast from purging the lands once more.

Minato stood in front the Kyuubi now, coming in between the beast and a woman with crimson red hair. The woman look frail, taking holding on to life as much as she could, the show of her life slowly coming to an end was showing on her exhausted face. She was able to suppress the power of her unique chakra chains, though how long that would last even, she couldn't tell.

Minato stared back at the devilish eyes of the fox, his stare seemed to be more serious than ever. He looked down to the ground, seeing a newborn child, bundled in a cloth under a seal. Its round face possessing six whisker marks on his face. Though almost looking identical to the older man without a guess in the world. A clutching feeling of despair came into Minato's chest. He had only one option and that was to seal this beast, inside his own son. Making Naruto become the third jinchuriki, after his mother and his ancestor. While his wife Kushina, stubborn as the redhead was, wouldn't accept it, there was no other choice for them to agree on this. It was a hard choice, doing this would bring his son into a world of darkness and isolation. However, he knew the boy would get by, he _is _his and Kushina's son after all.

'_Forgive me Naruto' _Minato thought as he began to form hand seals quickly and efficiently as he then stopped within a mere seconds.

"_**Shiki Fujin no Jutsu" **_He said as a spiritual entity came into place as a ghostly demon, it's pale black eyes and menacing features make any man believe that were staring at death itself.

A pale hand went through Minato's body as it launched itself at the massive beast grabbing it's Yin chakra and slowly pulling it toward Minato. Once close slowly went inside Minato's body and was sealed, showing the engraved marking of Minato's stomach. Minato slumped slightly as he felt the pressure of the chakra and winced.

_'Such heavy Chakra' _He looked up and noticed the size of the Kyuubi now was half it's original size,. He had to act fast.

Minato quickly made hand signs once more and summoned what looked like a ceremonial bed and quickly placed his son down on the soft cushioning. He could hear the coughing and the heavy wheezing from Kushina and looked back for a quick second.

"Kushina!"

Kyuubi saw the sealing ceremonial bed and growled, he was not going to be sealed again! He knew hasn't going to let them have the chance and seeing that the chairs were slowly loosening he had gotten his opportunity. He quickly raised his arm up and rushed downward into a piercing position.

It was a short amount of time before Minato realized that the chakra chains binding the Kyuubi were loosening. He and Kushina looked to see the massive claw aiming towards his and Kushina's beloved child. Both rushed in front of the beast's hand and just as quickly as they moved, they were pierced from behind, holding the claw to slow it's momentum, thanking Kami that it barely reached Naruto.

"**Damned Humans!" **cursed the Kyuubi as he snarled once the chains tightened around him once more.

Kushina looked at her husband and slowly gave a nod as she coughed a little, "You win..I guess… you're really serious about this." She said quietly.

Minato nodded as he smiled "Thank you, Kushina-chan." He looked up at the shinigami and looked back at Kushina. "I'm about to perfrom the **Hakke Fujin **and store what chakra we have left…So it's best to say what you have to say now" he said smiling at his beloved wife.

Kushina looked at the young child and smiled "Sochi, eat healthy and grow up to a big boy. Make sure you make friends, friend you can depend on, learn your ninjutsu and listen to your teachers, I was never good with either, hopefully you will. " She said softly as she grinned, "And make sure you meet a girl whose like me okay…your going to go through so experience much difficulties as a child, but never forget who you are."

Minato smiled as he looked at his son, "Sochi, Make sure you listen to your godfather, even though he's a pervert he will be there for you. Listen to Kakashi too, hopefully he'll be there for you as well." he said performing the sealing rights.

"We love you Naruto" The both said, leading to one blinding light _**"Hakke Fuin!" **_The light had embraced the Kyuubi, the demon he roared one last time before being sealed within Naruto leaving only a child wailing on the ceremonial bed.

It was only a few seconds before the group of shinobi forces came into the scene, beside the child was both a Sandaime Hokage and a young Kakashi. The bodies of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were gone.

"Sensei…" Kakashi said knelt down to pick up his teacher's son, his living legacy.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at Kakashi holding Naruto and sighed as he shook his head with guilt. If only her had gotten there sooner, he would have been the one to take Minato's place. They had lost at hero of Konohagakure, in his place of him and his wife they had their legacy and a new Jinchuriki.

"Kakashi, take Minato's son away for a few days to a nearby shelter, I don't want the civilians finding out about this yet. Not until there is some stability in peoples' minds about the event has occurred." he told the young Jonin before sending out his shinobi to go look for further investigation of how the beast got loose and ordered the remaining members around to make sure the people are safe and uninjured.

"Hai Hiruzen-Sama" Said Kakashi, he leaped into the trees of the night, heading north towards the outskirts of Hi no Kuni.

Hiruzen looked at the sky and sighed softly as he closed his eyes, "Minato…Kushina..you have left a terrible burden on your son. One that even I could never do on any child…just hope that one day he may forgive you." he felt tears run down his eyes in the mourn of his successor and the fiery redhead. After one brief mourning, he rubbed his eyes an pressed onto one deep thought.

'Seems like it is time for me to take the pedestal once more.'

**Break**

Kakashi traveled a steady pace as he carefully held Naruto in his arms. The young shinobi looked at the sleeping baby, the young child could be seen with more traits of his father, but had his mothers facial features. How his sensei would use his own child to be the new host of the Kyuubi he would never know. Though Kakashi knew that this boy was a hero keeping an untamed beast at bay.

Just as Kakashi was only a few minutes to the shelter, he found something that caught his eye in the sky. A dim glowing light that was covered by cloud. He stopped for a minute to get a close look as he got into view of the light. It was foreign, but something supernatural came into play from it. He could feel energy coming out of it, something similar to chakra. It didn't cross his mind though that it would be such a threat. Until it hit him that is.

A sudden pressure hit him, causing him to be pulled up towards the light. He grunted as he moved around, trying to reach out for a branch with a single arm, but his hands were too out of reach. He could feel Naruto moving around a bit, stirring as he began to slightly wail. Kakashi and Naruto were sucked up into the benevolent light. Kakashi was spinning around as he tired his best to hold Naruto in his grasp. Though one shift of speed tugged his forward and allowed him to loosen his grip on Naruto. Allowing them both to be separated.

'_NO!' _He thought as he tried to reach for the cloth only for Naruto to drift further away from him. His view of seeing Naruto faded as Naruto vanished into the light leaving him to be blinded within the light as well.

"Naruto!" he yelled as he disappeared out of existence.

_**Outskirts of Magnolia year 769**_

Porlyusica sighed as she sat on her chair, this night was already troublesome as it was. She looked at two beds the held two people on each one, a blonde haired man in his early twenties and a long red haired woman her age in the same area of age.. Both were critically wounded on the ground when she found them near her home, a few minutes longer and both would have been dead if she hadn't healed their wounds.

If she wasn't awake when that light was in the sky, she would have missed them by a long shot. Reading a new potion book she bought recently she was relieved and she decided to read the last chapter when this mess occurred.

Both seemed to have had a massive strain on their bodies and must have had been in a tough fight. Though something was off about their magic power, it was a lot more concentrated per say, more heavier. Whoever these people were, they had power and that she could tell.

Before she was about to check on their wounds once more and heal them she saw another bright light come from the sky and paused lightly. _'Anima?' _she thought to herself as she headed out of her house.

She headed out towards the woods and found what was a young man with gray hair and foreign type of armor on him. His unconscious body was lifeless, however one simple sound he let indicated that he was alive. He simply had the rush of his life from being inside the Anima when being sucked in I and coming out of it.

"Great, another damn human " she muttered narrowing her eyes as groaned in frustration. What was this? 'Raining men season'?

She picked him up and slung his arm around her shoulder as she walked him to her house. He heard him mutter something, but could hear quite well. Curiosity got the best of her as she drew her ear close and decided to listen in.

"Naruto.."

'_Fishcake? Who the hell thinks of Fishcakes?' _She thought as she brought the teen into her house.

She didn't know what she was going to do with these three, they didn't seem to be from Edolas like herself, they seemed to have strong magic, _raw _magic inside of them which was rare. She might be able to get the needed information out of them if she is able to, at least from one of them. Then if they are once capable to handle themselves, she could tell Makarov about them and see to it that they join the guild. She didn't need a house full of unwanted guests. Not like she needed them around here to bother her anyway, all three have become a hassle anyway letting her do work at two in the morning.

_**Elsewhere in Earthland**_

The sounds of a child cooing had entered the bright cavernous area, crystals of every color hit the place as they shimmered lights of every color. Young Naruto cooed with delight raising in hands out as he was aiming to try and touch the lights if he could. Small thumps had shaken the massive cavernous room as the crystals and gems reflected a bright light that was coming each step towards the recent new born. All went silent except Naruto, not a single chirp or movement of an insect. The light slowly dimmed as something lowered down towards Naruto, it's massive head touched the small child's hand as it's smooth scales making the child feel more. The figure stared at Naruto with it's ruby red eyes, giving a low growl of interest.

"**What is a young human such as yourself doing here hatchling?" **it asked in a calm voice that was gentle and vibrant. As it raised it's head the largest crystal in the cavern could view the figure well enough as massive, near the same size as the Kyuubi when it was on all fours, though on it's hind legs it poses as more than a third taller than the fox. It was well enough in the view as a dragon.

Ryuuou or better known as Kamiya as is true name, his scales were ruby red with white markings covering his arms, legs, wings, face, and back; his underbelly a pure white color. He bore three sharp elongated plates on his upper head as well as multiple protrusions on his lower jaw area. Possessed multilayered wings, that were red with the same partner markings on his body. At the end of his whip like tail it looks similar to a spear tip, sharp with a menacing edge to it that seems like it could pierce steel. Kamiya was known by many names, the dragon who brings light, the white dragon of the crimson sun, but better known as Ryuuou; the dragon king.

Kamiya had many abilities other than his power of light, he was the maker of the azure flame, a flame that is equal to the power of the darkness and crimson flames that both burn their enemies out of existence. Though the azure flame is pure and will not harm those who are allies. He too was well known by his fellow dragon to have the unique ability to see ones past and future, a rightful ability given to those who claim the title of dragon king. Though there was a darker side of him that he alone had to endure, the fact of thing would be simple; he was a twin. He was Salvation while his older brother, whom he had fought for the title as dragon king for, was known for the hundreds of years that humans have known magic, as the dragon of the apocalypse, Acnologia.

He stared at Naruto for the longest time, he could sense the child's pure energy, it was strong, very strong for such a new born. He could feel the raw energy, but it felt so unique in its aspect and the aspect of magic itself. It was like something great was meant for this boy. Though he could feel a darker energy inside the young blonde, it was filled with hatred, filled with anger and pain. He was curious of this body and the power inside him. He carefully stared into the boys eyes as his eyes glowed a pale white color, his mind went deep inside Naruto's as he could view the memories, though small as a child he could get every single detail of it. The birth of his life, the attacker who threaten his life. The release of a beast near or equal to his own power, and the sacrifice his parent had to do and placed the most difficult task upon him.

He looked deeper, and then felt the change of mind, he was staring at crimson red eyes of the fox, which growled at him. He gave a low growl back as he looked deep into the tailed beast's mind. He gathered all the intelligence on the world the boy came to be born from the fox. He had also learned of powerful beings as Madara Uchiha, the other Biju, as well as the darker side of the Bijuu themselves. He saw one man encircled around by the nine tailed beast all the younger versions of the creatures staring down at the old man dressed in a robe, holding a staff. He spoke as he looked at all of them.

"_I don't have long any more. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama. Even though you have been separated, you shall always be together. Until eventually that time shall come when you will become one… You each carry a name… And with a different shape than you had up to now, you will be shown a righteous path, different from the time you spent inside of me. What is true power… …Until that time…_"

He couldn't read through the Fox's past memories as he was forced out of the chakra monster and the child's memories. His eyes returned to their original ruby red as he stared at the boy. This boy, who had the blood of the same man in that memory, the descendant of this **Kami no Shinobi. **He really had picked up either a gifted child that was to become great, or rather a complete eyesore. Kamiya chuckled as he gently wrapped his tailed around the child. He raised him up as he walked toward the center of the cavern, seeing a light in the area. Once entering, the scenery of crystals was completely gone. In it's place was a wide area of multiple and different terrains. The terrain had held multiple areas; burning fields, of metal towers, large, deep lakes, a large sky light with two landings, a magnetic field, a grassland, within the large circle held three pedestals, one towering about all others.

"Welcome Naruto, to **Ryuu Kyuden**, the place where **Ryuuousei **begins" He looked at the boy and gave a toothy smile. "You will become strong on my watch, I will guide you to the right path..my son." the dragon king said.

**END**

**So what did you guys think? I hope it was rather interesting for you guys. I used the basis of my first chapter to Jinchuriki of the Apocalypse, edited it and added some more detail in things. That way I don't have to answer unwanted questions and that I don't want to answer.**

**I also want to introduce Kamiya, he will be teaching Naruto Shinning or Light Dragon slaying magic, either one will suffice I suppose. I gave him quite the similar description of Acnologia, but with a more appearing feature like the last page on fairy tail chapter 292, so I think it was a good idea to do that. If you have anything negative to say about that then I don't care.**

**As for the Small origin of Kamiya being Acnologia's brother well you will get a some additional info in chapter 3 or 4, so don't rush me. Chapter two will be basically the same just with a different ending and some additional things in the chapter.**

**Jinchuriki of the Apocalypse will have a new chapter this Wednesday or Thursday so be patient with me. and a new chapter for this will come out the same day most likely.**

**Translations**

**Ryuuou-Dragon king**

**Biju- tailed beast**

**Rikkudou Sennin - Sage of six paths**

**Kami no Shinobi -God of Shinobi**

**Ryu Kyuden - Dragon palace**

**Ryuuousei -Dragon king's festival**

**Jinchuriki - power of human sacrifice**

**Chakura no Bakemono-Chakra Beast**


End file.
